fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Apparition
Chapter 3 X766 Hades was overseeing the construction of the airship. Bluenote walked over to him. "Construction of the airship should be completed soon master," he said. "Good, my new guild must not be found," said Hades. "Grimoire Heart will become the strongest guild out there. We'll need more powerful wizards in order to awaken Zeref and create the extreme magical world. Suddenly Hades saw something in the corner of his eye. It looked like a person. He turned but it was gone. "Is something wrong master?" asked Bluenote. "No everything's alright," answered Hades, still looking at where he thought he had seen the apparition. "Did you see that?" "See what?" "Oh it must've just been my imagination." "Well I'm off to continue working," said Bluenote. "Good, we must finish without delay." Hades turned to walk away when he heard a voice in his ear. "You must take him." Hades whirled around, but there was still no one to be seen. Hades scratched his head and went to his tent at their campsite. "Master Hades come quickly!" called the foreman. "You better have a good reason for waking me up," responded Hades. "I'm sorry sir, but it's very important." Hades got out of bed and used Requip to put on his usual attire. He walked out and saw it. The airship was completely finished. "I thought the airship wasn't scheduled for completion for another week," said Hades. "It is, we just woke up and it was done." "This is peculiar." He thought back to what he had heard yesterday. "I think I should go take a look inside." "Sir?" "Accompany me, I don't quite know what the airship is supposed to look like." Hades walked into the airship. The foreman following behind him with the blueprints. "Take me to the bridge." They went through the many twists and turns of the new Grimoire Heart airship. There wasn't a single bolt out of place. Eventually they got to the bridge. Hades' throne was sitting in front of the airship's main viewing window, as it had been planned. Hades walked over to sit in his throne, but was surprised to see someone was already sitting in it. A small baby was sleeping there. "You must take him." Hades whirled around and saw it. A golden apparition completely made of light. As soon as he had seen, it disappeared, evaporating into nothingness. "Master Hades is everything according to design?" asked the foreman. "Yes, did you see that?" he asked. "See what master?" Hades picked up the baby. "Where did that come from master?" "I don't know," he answered. "but I sense an incredible amount of magical power inside of him." The baby woke up and smiled. He reached out to Hades beard and grabbed it. "And he's gotta strong grip." Hades chuckled as the baby laughed. "What are you gonna do with it master?" asked the foreman. "I'll keep him," replied Hades. "Grimoire Heart will need powerful mages." He cradled the baby, showing a kind side no one had ever seen from him before. "I'll name him Jason."